Talk:Shrine/@comment-3505803-20150524221639/@comment-202.62.17.30-20150531151800
um, well it is not illogical either to have it. Let say, there are 28 story mission which drop sacred crystal upon 3 stars, after completed the 3rd mission you got another 3. Level 20 you got 5 crystal. Sign in you got 100 gold+another 100 from refferal. and another 500 gold if you reffer 5 accounts total 7 crystal. Not to mention the daily quest and event. you get at last 43 free crystal without daily quest and event. But yeah I think for free user it would be for long run and there are another good use of crystal beside sure black unit. for paying player, well 30 crystal is like 30$ or less, if you buy bulk sacred crystal. while from 30 crystal you might get more black unit, it is random if you have no luck you might get 6 silver unit lol. 3% is not that high, as said on this page more or less 166 crystal used for one black unit o.O depend on the unit it might not a bad deal. I am not saying they would I don't think in jp version they have this system either. If I'm not wrong. and 30$ pretty pricey anyway. But you don't know who are in the internet. In another games I've found some people who pay 10k$+ for their f2p game, but they have pvp system after all there is competition. But of course I wouldn't say it is all good without dowside, I mean in contrary with what you say about no one would use it I think if the unit is too good some people would prefer to use sure black unit instead of random one, but if it is too good yeah no one (or only few people) would get the sure black unit they need balance. since this is not a pvp game you won't break the balance either. And so far I could think most of the event is doable with free unit, need dedication, concentration and strategy though. + some condition might tempt people to use this system, first unique unit. good unit. easier to +skill. sure unit. but if you limit the character variation, let say some unit only obtainable from shrine, those rich people might use both shrine and sure buy. I at least seen one people spend a lot of money for unit completion in this wikia. another downside if you have sure black unit it might be too easy for those pay user. another fix for this is if they limit the purchase, like 5 or 3 unit for a character. and it is still a lot of money. for me myself, I wouldn't pay with credit card. but I might consider if it is paypal since I have bad spending habit. You know I still traumatized with a certain game I spend a lot 1000$+ if I am right. And they brought down for legal issue. Pockie Ninja if you wonder what game but I doubt you've heard it.